the beginning of a new life
by Sakuma Jirou
Summary: Angel is a girl of 16 and lives with her brother (10) in an alley. consecutive day she meets a very nice guy. From that moment her life changes completely.
1. the beginnig of everything

hey guys this is my first fanfic ^^ hope you like it :D

There was once a girl. Her name is Angel. she is 16 years old and lives with her brother (10) in an alley in Kochi. Her parents died six years ago in a car accident. Since that time angel takes care of her brother.

One night she saw a shooting star. she made a wish. she wished her life was like her favorite anime. When she had done that wish she went to sleep. The next morning she woke up because someone pushed her over gently. she suddenly sat up. it was close enough or angel had given the boy a kiss. When she was a little more awake, she recognized the boy. it was Endou Mamoru from her favorite anime Inazuma Eleven.

"Are you okay?" Endou asks a little shocked.

"yes why?" says Angel.

"because you're here in the alley. I thought there was something wrong" Endou replied quickly.

"there's nothing happening" says Angel comforting.

"My brother and I lived here for about 6 years".

"Why?" asks Endou.

Angel told the whole story of what was happening that day. "So sad" says Endou with a little watery eyes.

"Besides, what school are you in?" asked Endou.

Angel looked sadly at the floor and said: "I'm not going to school".

"WHAT!" says Endou loud.

"I have no time for school" angels answered quickly and shocked. "I have to take care of my little brother". Angel looked around looking for her brother. she asked Endou if he had seen her brother.

"no when I came here there was only you."

"He does that every time" says Angel angry. she stands up and walks away. Endou go after her and says "wait I'll help you with".

"that is not necessary. I know exactly where he is" says angel smiling. "he is on the football field raimon".

Endou smiled. "that's funny, raimon my school and today is my first day of school".Together they walk to the football field of Raimon.

and you liked it?

Chapter 2 is displayed as quickly as possible ^^


	2. why don't you play football, Angel?

**_"that is not necessary. I know exactly where he is" says angel smiling. "he is on the football field raimon". Endou smiled. "that's funny, raimon my school and today is my first day of school".Together they walk to the football field of Raimon_**

**__**_  
_when they come to Raimon, Endou should go in for lessons. Angel walks on to the field where her brother is.

"Here you are" says Angel." come, we go home".

"I don't want to go home" says Raiden a little annoyed.

"ok you can stay a while" says angel.

Raiden runs to the goal and shoot. he picked up the ball and runs to Angel.

"you play with me?" asks Raiden. "ok but this is the last time" says Angel sighing. Together they run onto the field.

Meanwhile by Endou  
**_  
_**"Director room where are you?" says Endou muttering. "here you are". Endou knocks on the door.

"come in" says the Headteacher.

Endou open the door and step into the room. "Headteacher, I want to ask you two things" says Endou.

"What do you want to ask, Endou".

"The first thing I want to ask is, I would like to at the football second thing I want to ask is: Angel can go to school here? says Endou.

"my boy, we have no football here " says the Headteacher. " and about Angel, of course, she can go to school here".

"really?! thank you headteacher! I'm going to tell her right away!" says Endou happy and ran out of the room. a few seconds later Endou is back in the room. "what do you mean with no football club?"asks Endou a little annoyed.

"as I said, there's no football" answer the Headteacher back.

"Then I start a new foot ball club! says Endou angry and walks out the room. Endou walks outside and suddenly he thinks: "where can I find a clubhouse?"  
**_  
_**Endou while working to find a clubhouse, he sees Angel and Raiden. "Hey guys!" yelled Endou and runs to Angel en Raiden. "i see you found your brother" says Endou.

"yes but we going to 'home' for some food" says Angel. Angel and Raiden walk away.

"Angel wait a minute, I have to tell you something" says Endou.

Angel turns around and asks: "What you have to tell me?"

Endou walks to her and grabs her hand. Angel looks a bit dubious to Endou. Endou shake her hand and says, "Welcome to your new school!".

Angel looks shocked. "Wh-what? you are joking, right?"

"No I'm not joking" says Endou smiling.

"but Raiden then? I can not just let him" say Angel worried.

"I just go along when you go to school and I stay here to play football," said Raiden.

"problem solved" says Endou laughing.

Angel sighs. "Okay then .. when is my first day?"

"Today" answer Endou. "You can now pick up your school uniform '

"Then I'll go get my uniform" says Angel with a sigh.

Angel wants to walking away but Endou says: "Besides, I start a football club wants you in the team.?"

"No" says Angel and walks the school in.

"I do not get it, she plays so well and really love football" says Raiden surprised to Endou.

"Then why she don't want to join the team? asks Endou.

"I think it's because of what happened years ago with our mom and dad" says Raiden.

"yeah that story she has been told to me," says Endou.

"but did she told you that mom and dad where on they way to a football game from Angel?" asks Raiden.

"No, that part she doesn't told me" says Endou.

"I guess that's why no longer play football. which is a shame because she was really good striker" says Raiden. "ow there is Angel., but do not say anything about what we talked about at Angel" says Raiden quickly.

"and guys, what do you think of my uniform?"says Angel.

Endou looks at her open-mouthed. "You seem so sweet in a uniform" says Raiden.

"this is not sweet, its stupid" Angel says annoyed. "Ow yeah Endou about the football ... I would like the manager of the team".

Endou gets a big smile on his face. "well thank you! you're the first person in the team" said Endou happy. Endou's smile is disappeared. "We just don't have a clubhouse," says Endou a little disappointed.

"Just wait, I'll handle it," says Angel and runs away. "wow she is really fast!" says Endou surprised. "i told you she was a good stiker" said Raiden with a small laugh.


	3. the mysterious boy

**_"Ow yeah Endou about the football ... I would like the manager of the team". Endou gets a big smile on his face. "well thank you! you're the first person in the team" said Endou happy. Endou's smile is disappeared. "We just don't have a clubhouse," says Endou a little disappointed."Just wait, I'll handle it," says Angel and runs away. "wow she is really fast!" says Endou surprised. "i told you she was a good stiker" said Raiden with a small laugh. _**

A few minutes later Angel comes along with the lower Headteacher got out of school. "I told you I would arrange something" says Angel laughing and walks on to a small and old looking shed. "We can use this as a clubhouse but we just need to take some cleanup" says Angel.

"let's begin! "says Endou excited.

"wait. first the lower Headteacher tell us something" says Angel.

"ow yeah right. You play a game against Teikoku about 3 weeks "says the lower Headteacher careless.

"WHAT! ABOUT 3 WEEKS!" yelled Endou shocked.

"Okay," said Angel. "I'll be cleaning up the clubhouse. Endou would you go looking for new players?" asks Angel.

"I'm going to help Endou" says Raiden with a smile. "No you help me clean up the clubhouse" says Angel a little bit angry.

"no worries, I ask Aki if she wants to help you" says Endou."he there is Aki already". Endou swings hard with his arms. Aki comes walking towards them as soon as possible.

"Why swung so hard to me?" says Aki.

"do you want to help Angel to cleanup the clubhouse?" ask Endou directly.

"Sure!" says Aki cheerfully.

"Okay. Raiden and I go looking for new players"says Endou as he walks away with Raiden.

The next day, the clubhouse cleared, but no new players yet. Angel helps Endou search. After three days they found nine players. Kabeyama Heigorou, Kageno Jin, Kurimatsu Teppei, Handa Shinichi, Shourinji Ayumu, Shishido Sakichi Someoka Ryuugo. Kazemaru Ichirouta, and Matsuno Kuusuke (max).Endou had asked Megane, but he only comes to the team if one player is only required. that same evening trained Endou and Angel with young children. with Endou in the goal and Angel as a spectator, they had a lot of fun.

"guys, are you anything to drink? you work so hard." Angel says.

Angels little brother walks up to her for a drink. after Raiden which gave drink she walks to the goal where Endou still busy with training. one of the kids put the ball past the goal and almost hit two older looking guys.

"We can have our ball back?" asks Endou politely.

"this ball?" said the taller of the two boys.

the little boy kicked Endou in the stomach and says, "this is what you get from us".

Angel runs to Endou. "are you okay?" she asks.

"Let them see what a good shot is, brother," said the smaller of the two.

the tall boy gives the ball a kick. the ball goes towards Angels brother, who was still at the bank to drink. Angel runs to Raiden, but soon sees that she can not make it to keep the ball. she ran as hard as she can to protect Raiden. Angel is now with her back to the ball, waiting on a hard blow. but that blow is not there.

**_"someone stopped the ball but who?" _**thinks Angel _. "__**maybe Endou?"**__. _

Angel opens her eyes and sees a guy with pointy hair. she looks a little further and sees the boy who shot the ball on the ground. _he has shot the ball back_ was the first thing thought of Angel.

"T- Thank you... for saving my brother" says angel shy.

the boy with pointy hair looks back at Raiden and Angel, looking a little shocked, and walks away. Endou runs to the boy and asked him: "do you play football?" the boy walks by without saying anything or to look.


	4. the first match

**he has the ball shot back "was the first thing thought of Angel. the boy with pointy hair looks back at Raiden and Angel, looking a little shocked, and walks away. Endou runs to the boy and asked him: "do you play football?" the boy walks by without saying anything or to look.**

****Endou and Angel sitting in the classroom. the teacher enters the classroom with a new student.

"Tell the class your name and what your previous school was," says the teacher.

Endou and Angel look at the new guy. Endou jumps up from his chair.

"but that is ..!" Endou says loudly.

".. The savior of last night," says Angel nonchalantly.

"Y-Yes" says Endou and he sits back in his chair.

The boy introduces himself to the class. "I'm Gouenji Shuuya. my previous school was Kidokawa."

as he said, he looked around the classroom. at the moment he looks at Angel, he looks away. Angel sees that he is deep in thought. Gouenji look in his peripheral vision back to Angel.

"Gouenji, you can sit there," says the teacher, pointing to the empty chair by the window.

Gouenji walks to his chair and sits down. He just looks at Angel during class and thinks _**"it's impossible. she can not be. but she looks a lot like her.**__**maybe she is it? "**__ . _

when the bell rings he is startled from his deep thoughts. Gouenji does his stuff in his bag. Endou walking towards him.

"So Kidokawa eh, no wonder you can shoot over so hard. maybe you want to join the team. someone like you, we can always use." says Endou with a smile.

"I do not play football anymore," says Gouenji and walks out of the classroom. Angel walks to Endou.

"What does he have?" she asks.

"I have no idea., but there is something." Endou replies. "But let's go train with the others," says Endou quickly.

Endou and Angel walk out of the classroom and walk towards the clubhouse. When they arrive at the clubhouse, everyone already there.

"Okay everyone. let's train!" says Endou excited.

"We can work out what we want, we do not beat Teikoku" says Someoka gloomy.

"It's not about winning!" says Endou angrily. "The point is that you have fun!".

Endou walks out. He walks towards the place where he always trains. When he gets there, he sees Gouenji.

"This is a very nice place," says Endou when it is close Gouenji. Gouenji looks to his right.

"Ow... it's you."

"I always come here whenever I feel bad. by training here, I feel better." says Endou.

"You always talk so much?" says Gouenji little irritated.

"haha yeah. just a question. you said earlier that you do not play football. why not?" asks Endou careful.

"Those are not your business., and leave me alone." Gouenji jumps over the fence.

"You're annoying" he says and walks on. Endou looks at him and thinks _**"I'm sure. Something is going on., And I will find out what."**_

the following weeks they train hard. the first two days it was only Endou who trained but soon went the rest of the team also join the training.

**the day of the match**

"guys, today is the big day. match against Teikoku. trained hard and we can win this. no ... we win this!" Endou boosted everyone before they go on the field. "I'm counting on you guys. We'll go to the field and we play at our very best!" the team walk towards the field.

"He's always so excited," says Aki.

"That's true, that's just Endou. always cheerful," says Angel. "but let us also go to the field"

Aki and Angel also walk towards the field. dark clouds come out. the fog appear near the field. ground trembling but no one can see what it is. in the fog they see two headlights. the fog disappears and suddenly there is a big bus. Teikoku has come here.


End file.
